


So Right

by momogsanders



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, basically what could happen in the world of casey x izzie after the s2 finale, cizzie, i guess, sorry evan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momogsanders/pseuds/momogsanders
Summary: Casey's unprecedented feelings for Izzie snowball in a way she doesn't understand or have any desire to fight, and it's up to her to do what's right for everyone, including herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm determined to contribute to the too-small collection of Casey/Izzie fanfiction out there. it's what we all deserve

Casey wasn't ever sure what happened next. Ever. Like, once she got into Clayton, she had no idea what to do. And when she stepped onto those preppy private school grounds, her mind seemed to go blank and race at a hundred miles per hour all at the same time. The only things she really knew were how to run, how to protect her brother, how to get back at her cheating mother any chance she could find.

It happened again in the car last night. One second she was talking about having sex with her boyfriend, and the next she was holding hands with her best friend - a girl, and definitely NOT Evan. And she didn't know what else to do but let it happen.

What are you supposed to do when your best friend who may be in love with you links hands with you in your car three towns over from your own? Where can you go? What can you say? Casey knew one thing for sure, and that was that she couldn't let it go any further. And she knew Izzie knew this too - that's why Izzie was the one to suggest turning the car back on to head for home while Casey was daydreaming in front of the wheel.

Now Casey lay on her bed alone, her phone on silent beside her hand but not in it. Not yet. She still didn't know what she was going to do with it. Still was wondering which - Evan or Izzie - was right for her. And then she knew deep down that there was an obvious answer but felt guilty for thinking of it.

She picked up the phone - and then put it down again. Several times over and over.

She thought about all the reasons this lurking thought was the correct one. Evan was the nicest guy she ever knew - apart from her brother, of course. She would never purposely lose Evan. She was just beginning to think that maybe a relationship with him wasn't the best thing for her self-discovery, which she had found was resurfacing lately. Because of Izzie. Casey felt like now she had to free herself from Evan to find out just what she could dig up about herself. And then the phone was back in her hand, cold on her palm, the display blazing at her eyes in her dim bedroom. She opened her text conversation with Evan Tuba and typed out a simple message, one that would get his attention and warrant no jokes.

_We need to talk._

* * *

"Hey." Evan waved at Casey from his spot on top of the park table before he slid off and approached her. Casey could tell he was going in for a kiss but she didn't feel that this was the right time so, as awkward as it made things, she went for the hug instead.

"Is everything okay?" Evan asked, holding Casey by the shoulders. God, she would have a tough time getting over him.

"Well... we have to talk."

"I'm none the wiser, Case. What's wrong?"

Casey looked to the ground. "Can we sit?"

"Oh - yeah, yeah." Evan hopped back onto the table and patted the spot next to him. Casey sat with a little distance between them so she could fully turn towards him, but also so she felt like she had space to figure her words out. She took a deep breath.

"Uh, so... I guess I'll start here: recently I've begun to, um, notice changes. In me. And it's been really confusing and hard to navigate."

Normally Evan would have probably made a joke about puberty or something but now he looked her in the eyes with such honesty and listened fully. "Right."

"And I think I need space to figure out these changes on my own," Casey ventured.

"So... you want to break up?"

Casey squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them again, locking them onto a spot of pavement nearby. "Yes."

She forced herself to look at him. "I think it would be the best thing for both me and you. I would be doing you an injustice if I tried to stay with you while I was figuring my shit out. You wouldn't get what you deserve. And I... just really want the best for you."

Evan hummed understandingly. "Alright. If that's really what you want."

Casey nodded slightly.

"Case."

"Yeah?"

Evan paused. "I... uh, thank you for being so good to me."

Casey could feel the tang of tears behind her eyelids. She jumped off the table, onto the pavement, and stood with her arms stretched out. Evan hesitated and slowly got off the table and accepted her embrace and Casey let her tears out over his shoulder, and she could feel him crying too. Shaking. Heaving. Sobbing.

"Thank you."

* * *

Casey was on her bed again. This time her phone was far out of her reach, face down on her desk. She didn't need it. Or want it. She had no desire to talk to anyone right now. She knew it was better to take her mind off of things, but she didn't have any motivation to do anything but lie there and stare at the ceiling.

She knew she was probably getting calls from Sharice or maybe Izzie but she just needed distance.

"Casey, honey?" Casey heard her mother open the door. "Are you alright?"

Casey had two options. Shut her mother out like she had done a lot before her party last month, or let her in and open up to her and tell her all her problems like she had aeons ago before she ruined the family. Casey decided she was going to take another step towards what was better for her.

"I broke up with Evan."


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently two days could mean the difference between utter misery and feeling mostly fine again, as she always did nowadays. Casey still hadn't seen her friends. She had texted with Sharice and told her the details but she hadn't been out of the house the entire weekend and was feeling extremely evenhanded and inactive. She should have gone for runs both weekend mornings but didn't have the energy, despite being 'fine'. Today it was Monday, and she was going to get beat by track.

Not to mention the fact that even though Izzie was her best friend, the prospect of seeing her today was weighing her down. She knew they had promised not to be torn apart back at Casey's birthday, but they had also nearly kissed and also held hands in a car. Casey felt like things may be awkward.

And she was completely wrong. When she got to school, walked across the green towards the building, she almost didn't realise Izzie was sprinting towards her until she was jumped on top of and almost bowled over. She had enough time to raise her arms to catch her, but stumbled backward a bit, despite Izzie being really light. Casey let herself burrow her nose into Izzie's track sweatshirt that smelled like - like the scent that filled Casey's nose when they had forehead promised a while ago. Really, Casey just couldn't think of Izzie without thinking of kissing her.

"I missed you, Newton!" There it was. The nickname. Casey felt present now. She stopped daydreaming and tried for a smile when Izzie looked at her. Izzie's face dropped, her brow tensing. "Hey, are you okay?"

Casey took a deep breath. "I broke up with Evan. On Saturday."

"Oh, Casey." Izzie pulled her close again, holding her tight, with pressure, and now Casey understood the effect it had when she did the same to Sam. It calmed her, kept her here. "Hey, you wanna skip class?"

Casey screwed up her face and pulled back. "I have biology first period."

"Okay," Izzie said, almost murmured, quietly, gently. "After?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." Izzie smiled and Casey knew it was one not many had seen, and she felt so lucky. She had so many people there for her.

After bio, Casey went straight to her locker and packed her bag. She really didn't want to come back to Clayton today.

She closed her locker door and there was Izzie on the other side of it, leaning against spotless red metal. She said, "There's this spot I used to run in the forest. It's super nice and peaceful and comforting. So, maybe we don't run, but we can get food and go there."

"Okay. How far?"

"We can walk. If you don't mind."

Casey nodded. Once they got outside, the cold hit her as if she hadn't been walking through it just an hour beforehand. It was strangely bracing for a May day. She grabbed Izzie's arm and linked them together as they walked and if she was honest, it wasn't just to keep warm. It was keeping safe, and keeping close.

Izzie led them far away from school, walking briskly through the quiet streets, always joined by the arm until Izzie stopped outside a house with a chipped fence.

"What is it?" Casey asked, but she was fairly sure of the answer already.

"This is my house," Izzie said almost nonchalantly, though Casey could hear the edge in her voice. "And my mom's asshole boyfriend is back, apparently. That's his car." Izzie pointed to a badly souped-up yellow BMW parked halfway on the curb.

"What do you wanna do?" Casey asked.

Izzie sighed. "I was gonna get some stuff for us but I don't wanna go in there now."

"How far is the spot from my house?"

Izzie looked at Casey. "Actually, it's not that far."

"Come on, then. We've got all day."

"Won't your mom be home?"

"Nah, she said she was gonna go 'home shopping'," Casey air-quoted. "Probably spend hours looking at towels and Le Creuset or something."

"Right." Izzie took Casey's arm again. "Onward."

* * *

Casey opened the front door and let Izzie through before closing it quickly. She climbed the stairs, Izzie following, and they dumped their bags under Casey's desk in case Elsa did happen to come home. Then, not needing to change because she was in her track gear, they went downstairs and Casey gave Izzie a bag to hold open while she searched the kitchen for food to fill it with. Then she went into the sunroom and got out a picnic blanket and placed it on top. "All set."

Just then, they stopped. Casey heard the clicking of the front door opening. "Shit!"

She grabbed Izzie by the sleeve and dragged her towards the back door. They took off running as soon as they got out, staying low even though there was no way they'd be seen now, and Casey hoped nothing fell out of the bag as they sprinted until they reached the edge of town. They took a break at the top of the path leading into the trees before heading down it. Casey insisted on carrying the food.

Izzie took the lead when they reached a split in the track, going down a route Casey hadn't ever been down before, till they reached a clearing.

"Woah."

"Right?"

Casey let the bag drop off her shoulder as she gazed about the space. It was small, and closed off and the trees were denser in this part of the wood so there was just enough light coming in, through the treetops. Bushes were scattered about and a couple of young sprouting trees shot up out of the grass here and there.

Izzie took the picnic blanket out of the bag and spread it out neatly by a thick tree trunk on the edge. Casey put the bag down in the middle and they sat against the tree, side by side.

"You wanna tell me what happened?"

Casey swallowed the Dorito she was chewing and sighed through her nose. "Nothing really happened... I just needed to be able to figure some stuff out on my own, I think."

Casey could feel Izzie tense even if they weren't touching. She knew Izzie realised what that meant, Casey's _stuff_ that she needed to figure out, and if she wanted to act on it, Casey was glad she didn't. Just at that point in time. Right now she needed her best friend who could help her through her breakup. Then she would see.

This was one of the reasons Izzie was her favourite person - she never overstepped. She always seemed to know what Casey needed, and how to help her. She let Casey know she was important and deserved those things.

Izzie was nodding slowly. Casey continued, "It was best for both of us."

"You know," Izzie said, "You're such a good person, Newton."

Casey grabbed another chip and put the whole thing in her mouth and shook her head.

"You are. You're so considerate. It's really nice of you to think of Evan's wellbeing. I know Nate never did that for me." Izzie put a hand around Casey's arm. "That's one of the reasons I-" Izzie faltered. "That's one of the things I love about you."


	3. Chapter 3

Casey knew she lay with her head on Izzie's lap for way too long, hours of just staring up at the sky and sometimes her friend, talking about stuff. Even so, somehow she was still surprised when she looked at her phone after about three hours of ignoring it and finding that it was almost five-thirty.

"We gotta go, Iz," Casey attempted to say as she sat up, but Izzie had dozed off. Casey let herself smile and ran a hand over Izzie's sweatshirt-clad arm. She sing-songed, "Izzie, time to wake up."

Izzie stirred and jutted her bottom lip out and furrowed her eyebrows. Casey thought it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. "Come on, sleepy. It's like five-thirty."

That seemed to get into Izzie's sleep-ridden brain. She opened her eyes and mumbled, "Shit." Then she stood up, wobbling a bit, and stretched her arms above her head. "Trees are not comfy."

"I mean, you fell asleep so clearly it was comfy enough."

Izzie scratched her head and helped to fold the blanket up. They made the journey back to the Gardner house in a pleasant silence. While Casey carried the bag with her right arm, Izzie clung to her left, leaning on her slightly. The sun was almost level with them, glowing behind them and casting their shadows across the footpath when they got to the street. It had sunken below the skyline by the time they reached the house, but had dyed the clouds temporarily pinkish-orange.

Casey stopped dead when she got to the door. "Shit, I left my key."

Then the door opened. "Forget something, Casey?"

Elsa stood there dangling the keys in one hand. And in the other, her schoolbag.

"I shouldn't be saying this as your mother, but you really need to get better at playing hooky," Elsa said as Casey's dad came up to the door as well.

Doug looked stern and Casey felt Izzie's fingers tighten where they were already gripping Casey's sleeve. "You're grounded for a week."

* * *

"I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't still come over," Izzie said. "I'd be so bored."

"Me too," Casey said, grabbing a pair of pajama pants out of the drawer. "Here."

"Thanks."

Even though they had really only known each other for a couple of months, Casey and Izzie had an unspoken bond that allowed them to be easy around each other, which meant that Casey wasn't surprised when Izzie changed into her PJs right in front of her. No, rather she was flustered. And she wasn't sure if she minded if Izzie saw her blushing, to be honest.

I figured you'd like 'em." Casey referred to the Darth Vader print on the flannel pants. "I saw them last week."

"You bought me Star Wars pajama pants?" Izzie said excitedly.

"You're such a nerd." Casey smiled nevertheless. "I figured since you stay over so much you should have a special pair of PJs."

"Oh my god." The look on Izzie's face was all the thanks Casey needed, but she said it anyway. "Thanks, Case."

Casey waved her hand in an _It was nothing_ manner and changed her own pants, and took her jumper off. And maybe she could feel Izzie looking. Or maybe that was just her imagination.

They sat across from each other on Casey's bed talking and after her dad came to tell them lights out they continued, quieter, more peacefully, with just the bedside lamp on. Finally, at about twelve, they heard a knock and then the door to the bathroom swiftly opened.

"Would you mind keeping it down? You do know that our rooms are joined by two doors, right?" There came Sam's jumpy voice softly from the doorway.

Izzie smiled at him. "Sure, Sam. Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Night, Sam."

"Goodnight, Izzie."

Casey shuffled up the bed and got under the covers, snuggling deep down. Izzie did the same and curled up on her side like she usually did.

"Thanks for _playing hooky_ with me, Iz."

"It's my pleasure."

* * *

Casey woke to a hand digging into her arm. She opened her eyes when pain pricked her skin, and grimaced when she realised Izzie was probably having another nightmare. She used her other hand to pry Izzie's fingers away and decided to intertwine them with her own instead. She placed their joined hands between them as she turned onto her side.

Izzie's face was tensed, her nose twitching every now and then, and her breathing quiet but noticeably uneven. She looked distressed. Casey placed her other hand on Izzie's shoulder and then, when she didn't react, moved it to her cheek. "Izzie."

Her friend's hand clamped around her own and Casey had to hold in a pained gasp but she continued whispering Izzie's name until her eyes snapped open. They locked onto Casey's and she hated the pure fear that they held, that she could see clearly through the early morning gloom.

"You're okay. Shh. I'm here, you're okay." Casey rubbed her thumb back and forth across Izzie's cheek and Izzie's eyes relaxed and soon fluttered shut again. Casey breathed out finally and took her hand away from Izzie's cheek, but left their joined ones as they were.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is for the very lovely person on tumblr who asked so nicely! thanks to @theunsuspectingfangirl for giving me the idea :)
> 
> the fic is probably going to have at least one more chapter after this one, depending on how long my attention span can last. thank you for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll put a trigger warning here: this chapter contains fairly mild depictions of violence and some blood mentions. take care, readers

Casey checked herself over in the windscreen mirror and applied a little more lip balm before chucking her bag into the back of the old car her parents bought her after her birthday. It was warm in there, and she didn't have an AC, and she hoped the whole thing didn't overheat like it had a couple of weeks ago while she was at Izzie's, because it was a long way to the mechanic from here.

She stepped out of the car, straightened her shirt and made the short walk to Izzie's house. The sun glared down at her from directly ahead. Her palms were sweating and she wasn't entirely sure if it was the heat or not.

She looked down at her phone as if Izzie might reply in the couple of seconds it took her to walk to the door. And then Casey stopped. The door was wide open, and there were sounds coming from inside. Yelling. A bang, and a crash. She edged onward through the door.

The living room was a mess - books and DVDs were unshelved and scattered, plants were knocked over, the dirt spilled on the carpet. And then she saw him.

The guy was tall, but his limbs were rather skinny, his posture hunched. His right hand gripped a television remote, but the TV itself was cracked enough to shatter.

Casey couldn't see Izzie but her mother stood in the kitchen, and the door to the hallway was closed. Currently Casey stood a few metres behind the man, and if she was quiet maybe he wouldn't notice her. Unless she was seen by Izzie's mom, as she was.

He turned around and said, "Get outta here, kid."

Casey stood frozen. He took one step towards her. "Get the hell out!"

Then she saw Izzie emerge from somewhere behind the front door. "Case, get out. Go."

"No - I can't," she stammered.

If Casey didn't know about this man's incredibly fragile temper, she did when he grabbed her by the collar and slammed her against the wall. "Did she ask you to come here? Did you call the cops?"

"N-no," Casey said.

"You're lying!" The guy whipped around and grabbed an unsuspecting Izzie by her jacket instead. "You're a little fucking weaselly bitch!"

"Hey! Get off her!" Casey shouted impulsively. She briefly wondered if her taekwondo lessons from six years ago could help before she was punched square in the nose. The impact threw her back against the wall and she reached for her face in 

"Why are you acting like this? I just wanted to stay with you!" the guy shouted at Izzie's mom. Casey guessed in her daze that she had an answer, but she wouldn't dare say it to him.

At this point the guy was far enough away that Izzie was able to get to Casey, but it wasn't long after she got there that the man turned on them again and somehow Casey was able to knock the TV remote out of the air before it hit Izzie. Her hand throbbed with pain afterwards, but she paid it no mind as he stalked right up to them.

Casey was pushed to the side as the guy was about to lay his second punch, and Izzie took it instead. She doubled over in agony and Casey was pretty sure she could've broken a rib. 

Adrenaline rushing through Casey made her stand up, and she felt really faint and knew she had lost a lot of blood from her nose, but just as she began to hear the sirens outside, she lunged.

And then Casey was in a rage-flooded haze and she was on top of him, hitting him, and she had a hand around his throat for maybe a second before she was pulled off of him by forceful and unfamiliar hands. Voices rushed around her, muddled up, more shouting, and stomping boots, and then she was being taken outside. She raised a hand tentatively to her face but didn't touch her nose in case it was broken and when she took her fingers away they were covered in red.

Outside there were so many flashing lights. Casey didn't know where to look until she realised Izzie was right there behind her, and just in time as well, as Izzie collapsed into her. Casey could feel her heaving sobs and she tried to get her to stop crying for the sake of her abdomen after that punch. They sat sprawled on the dry front lawn for ages and the sun was still glaring right at them. Casey felt as if she could black out, and thought she did for a second.

An ambulance arrived shortly after and Casey sat on the back of it while Izzie was lying on the bed inside, being checked over. Some paramedic came over to assess her nose and her hand and decided that both her nose and one of her fingers were in fact broken, so they told her that she would go to the hospital with Izzie to save some effort, which she was actually relieved about. She had to stay with Izzie.

At some point just before they left, she saw the man who had done all this being hauled out of the house finally. Casey grimaced at the sight of him. Then they asked her and Izzie's mom to sit inside the ambulance and soon it started and she held Izzie's hand. Her eyes were red and wet, and her breaths were short and Casey wished she could take it all instead. Izzie didn't deserve this.

They arrived at the hospital and then were separated, much to Casey's annoyance, so Izzie could get an x-ray. Casey was taken to the emergency room to have her nose fixed. Casey stared off into space for much of the time, apart from when the nurse splinted her nose, which 'hurt like a fucking bitchstick!'. They also taped her broken finger, which hurt slightly less, and the blue tape complimented the bruise that quickly formed on her knuckles.

Casey waited in the ER for about fifteen minutes before her dad arrived and scolded her for acting on impulse once again. It didn't help her mood in the slightest. In fact, it was probably her foul expression that persuaded her dad to let her stay and wait for Izzie to be released.

After about half an hour, Izzie and her mother emerged looking pained and shaken. Actually, it saddened Casey to see that Izzie's mom wasn't as shaken as she expected - that probably meant that this sort of thing occurred a lot. Casey was determined that it wouldn't happen again. She wanted that man in prison for a long, long time.

Casey put her arms around Izzie gently when she fell into her in a tired and defeated way. She didn't care that their parents were waiting. She just wanted to make Izzie alright again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here comes what you've all been waiting for...

The summer holidays felt like they were going at a reasonable pace for once - Casey wasn't dreading going back to school every morning, because every day she realised she still had ages of free time until the new term started. And maybe this slow pace was because she was reveling in something regular and familiar - Izzie.

They saw each other every single day without exception, especially because Izzie usually didn't stay at home long unless her mother was working. Casey often went over and kept her company anyway. And when Izzie wasn't stuck at home, they watched countless movies at the Gardners' and talked for hours in Casey's room because they didn't have to go anywhere and homework was at the bottom of both of their priorities. Izzie said her home life was going okay, and after the "crank ex-boyfriend" was taken away, she and her mom had actually gotten closer.

Tonight was one of the nights neither of them wanted to sleep, so they were up at 2:47AM on Casey's bed talking hushedly. Izzie's voice was gentle and steady and barely had to break through the otherwise silent atmosphere they had created. Lying next to her, staring up at the ceiling, Casey again felt the sensation of this being so _right_. She found that feeling was common around Izzie. And after acknowledging it, Casey would always think _Why are we not acting on this?_

Maybe it was because Izzie was so respectful of Casey's boundaries. Maybe there was still something in Casey that doubted Izzie's feelings or made her so shy she couldn't even think of how to approach making a move. But she was nearing the point where she could burst if something didn't happen between them soon.

Izzie had suddenly stood up off the bed and walked over to the dresser across the room. Like a magnet pulled her forward, Casey sat up and followed Izzie with her eyes.

"You were so cute." Izzie picked up a small picture frame with a photo from about eleven years ago sitting askew in it. Casey was standing next to a sitting down Sam, a protective arm around his shoulders even at five years old.

"I know right? And look what happened." Casey shuffled down the bed and walked the short distance to the dresser, stopping just in front of Izzie. Close to her, able to smell her perfume that was somewhere between lavender and vanilla, to see every small change in her expression when she looked over another photo on Casey's dresser. Every tiny freckle, that usually only revealed themselves in the bright sun. But they were here now, showing all.

Izzie put the last photo down and turned to Casey, who couldn't begin to guess the meaning behind the look in her eyes. They were shining the tiniest bit and the smile she wore made their corners wrinkle a little.

"What are you thinking about, Iz?"

Izzie didn't let her eyes waver and this made Casey nervously excited and invigorated and antsy. And then she replied with a sudden blush, "I was thinking about asking if I could kiss you."

Casey thought about being an ass and saying _Well, ask!_ but decided to instead say, almost whisper, "You can kiss me."

This made Izzie smile but Casey didn't get to see it much before Izzie put her hands gently on Casey's neck and pulled her into a kiss that Casey had never experienced the likes of before. It was so much more careful and it felt like there was more to it, more meaning, more feeling. More pent up emotions crashing out into a soft kiss.

Casey was dizzy from euphoria, grabbing a fistful of Izzie's pajama shirt, and barely registered the change in Izzie's lips a minute later when there was more pressure. It was the angsty and lustful time Casey spent deep down in the corner of her mind wishing for Izzie to come back to her, way back when their friendship was almost dead. Casey put her hands flat on Izzie's back and pulled her as close as possible. She couldn't have this without all of it.

Izzie let out a breath into Casey's mouth that almost had Casey fall to the floor. Izzie pulled back a centimetre after that and let out a small raspy laugh that reminded Casey of that time in the car all those weeks ago. Casey looked into those eyes again, out of focus from their close proximity or the rush inside Casey that made her vision blur.

Izzie turned them ninety degrees so that Casey was pressed against the dresser and kissed her again, searingly, fists clenched around Casey's shirt collar, and if Casey thought she felt faint before, then Izzie was going to be the death of her when she ran her tongue teasingly along the inner edge of Casey's bottom lip. It was a sensory overload and Casey found herself clutching the edge of the wood for support when they broke apart.

"You alright, Newton?" Izzie said, snapping Casey out of a daze with the name.

"Yeah, pretty alright," Casey said, matching the amused smile Izzie wore with her own, except Casey was unable to contain her bliss and broke out into a grin. Then it was interrupted by a yawn. "But I am tired."

"Let us sleep, then," Izzie said, and when she snuggled into Casey's side and buried her nose in the flannel of Casey's pajama shirt and let her warm breaths wash over the skin on Casey's neck, it was nothing short of perfect. _Right_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that could be the end, or it might not be. i'm not making any promises but keep an eye out i guess. thanks so much for reading!
> 
> PS none of these chapters are proof-read before posting so ignore any nonsense that you may have found in this fic thanks xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr @oh-no-momo :)


End file.
